


Debt And A Death Wish

by deli_cious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just sad but its a happy ending!, Kinda get together fic but not really?, Multi, Sad, Whump, angst but happy ending!, mostly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deli_cious/pseuds/deli_cious
Summary: Distress Signals and hardly ever simple.
Relationships: polydins - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Debt And A Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do some sad feels and Polydin cuddles so!!! Here we go!!
> 
> Uh, I did not edit like, at all, it was very wham bam think you ma’am. Hopefully its readable lol

Distress calls usually went bad. No matter what, no matter who it was, it ended in deception, betrayal or injury; most of the time all three. The only difference this time is that Lance wasn’t sure he would make it back.

Lance had gotten separated from the team. They had all came down together, expecting to make it quick, see why the entire plants communication was down. There was nothing but static on any transmission device, local or intergalactic, and the signal they picked up was from weeks ago that had finally broke through. They acted fast, wanting to save anyone that was hopefully left. Thankfully, the planet wasn’t in ruins, not thankfully it was covered in Galra when they arrived. They hadn’t brought the Lions, since there the signal only said something about crappy service and not men that wanted to wreck their shit, so as they were fighting for their life, Lance kept slipping further and further away. The pains of being long range. He had original posted up in a tree, trying to be sneaky from above, but when the purple assholes noticed that he was forced to change post. Further in the forest. Further away from his team.

He was holding out longer than he thought he would, honestly, he down most of the ones chasing him before he took his first hit that actually hurt, a shot right to the underside of his upper arm. It hurt like a bitch, searing almost all the way though. Lance could smell his burning flesh but didn’t gag. He just kept moving and shooting, moving and shooting. The last guy got pretty lucky with his final shot. Piercing his armor again, Lance took a clean hit to the leg. He held his scream and while he had the opportunity took the shot, and that was the end. He panted, leaning against the tree he been backed up against, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He was in pain, he was in so much pain, but his team was waiting for him. He had to get back.

He tried the comms before moving, but of course was only met with white noise. Groaning he pushed himself off the tree, leg wobbling, clearly not liking the thought of moving with a broken bloody thigh but he didn’t care. He had to move. Dragged his left side, he tried going back the way he came but of course, that’s not how it worked. Dense forest surrounded him, he couldn’t just ‘go back the way he came’ when he didn’t know which fucking way he came from.

“Shit! Fuck, shit, mother fucker…” He cursed himself, wheezing as he leaning against another tree. Why did he just run off like that? He was so stupid, imagine the lecture he was going to get from Shiro and Allura when he got back for abandoning his team.

He snorted. That’s if he got back.

He looking down at his leg. Bullet wounds bleed. They bleed a lot. He could imagine how queasy Hunk would be at the sight of it.

He straightened up again and tried walking some more. He didn’t know how far he got before it was too much. He started feeling clammy, the pain had practically numbed and as nice as it was to just not be in pain he didn’t think that was a good sign. Falling to his knees, he noticed the pool of pink water in front of him. A pool of mysterious liquid he definitely didn’t remember passing on the way here. He chuckled. He was fucked. Falling to his elbows, he slowly lowered himself onto the mud. Do you think the water was safe to swim in? He probably should have paid more attention to Coran’s debriefing of the planet, he would have mentioned something like this. He took a deep breath that wasn’t as deep as it should have been. Maybe Lance was a little too calm about accepting his death. Maybe it was part of the curse of his generation. Debt and a Death Wish. He laughed at his own joke, the motion hurting.

He just couldn’t bring himself to mind all that much, to try and fix this. He was in pain, and tired, and so so fucking done. He signed up for this to spread love, cheezy as it sounds.

Look, diplomacy and hope were greet. Necessary. But, they weren’t everything. Hope helped keep faith that one day they would come out on the other side but, it was still a reminder. A bittersweet reminder that war was very real and very much happening. Lance wanted, even just for a few minutes, to help people forget that existed. To be able to be and live without the shadow of possible doom. He’d like to think he did that a couple times. He might be a savior of the universe but being remembered as the universe’s jester was not as bad as a title as people made it seem.

He looked towards the water.

He was gonna die anyway right? Might as well take a dive in some pretty toxic water. He stripped as much as he could. It took some work, and a lot of breaks, but he got down to his briefs and slowly, dragged himself to the edge, lowering himself in. It was shallow, thankfully, coming just under his belly button. It felt exactly the same as Earth water, and his broken leg didn’t feel as bad, which, again, seemed like a bad sign. Anything that felt good to Lance never seemed to go well. He still immersed himself. The pain in his arm slowly getting better as well. He did a couple of mandatory dog paddles before lifting his legs up and floating. This was nice.

It was kinda fitting his is where he died. Not in the heat of some glorious battle, but just a simple mission gone wrong. Leaving him wounded and alone. He took a shuttering breath. He accepted his death, but it sucks he never got to say as much as he wanted too. It’s funny, with how much he talks, even he needs to say some words.

He looked towards the pile of clothes. It wouldn’t work, probably. But he could try, trying never hurt. (That’s not true, he tried to talk to Keith and sometimes that did end up hurting. A lot.) Still, he drifted himself over to the edge and grabbed his helmet, putting it on before going back to relaxing atop the water. He hoped this didn’t mess up the helmet, he hoped the Alteans would forgive him if it did.

“Hello, this is commander Lance, trying to get in touch with home command. Over” He did his best walkie talkie impression, even doing the little white noise at the end before giggling to himself. He had patched himself to the castle, knowing that was the best shot even if the message arrived weeks later. He sighed, looking at the orange and purple sky. He barely heard a thing since he entered the woods, it was pretty surreal. 

“This is Lance McClain.” He didn’t want to sound as somber as he did, but he didn’t think he could help it. “…I’m not too sure how to say this to be honest with you guys, I know, weird how I don’t have the words but…I just don’t know.” His brain was foggy, eyes dropping more than they already were. “…guess I’ll just be blunt then, it would be for the best…First, please tell my family I love them. I know how corny that sounds, but, I need you to make sure they know. I’m sorry I’m asking you to do this, I don’t want to burden you, just when you get the chance.” He sighed. “My bayard is fine, I know that’s practically irreplaceable so I lift it with the armor and suit. I don’t know my coordinates, but I’m near a small pool of water, I shouldn’t be too far south of where we were fighting. I’m sorry for making it difficult. I guess I’m sorry for doing that a lot…” No, no, he was not going to let his insecurities show here. He took a deep breath. “I love you. All of you. Equally.” He felt like ‘Yes, including Keith’ could be left unsaid. “I’ve never met more incredible people in my life, and I know if anyone is gonna save this universe, it’ll be you guys.” He could see the water around him getting deeper. “I’m going to go now, I’ll keep the comms open, and hopefully you can track it once Pidge figures out what’s going on. Goodbye.” He took the helmet off with one hand before tossing it with the rest of his stuff. Not hearing his name being screamed. He was very sleepy.

When he opened his eyes he was falling. He stumbled, catching himself on the glass and metal door that had just opened for him. He looked around. Heaven looked an awful lot like the castle, and the gates like a healing pod. He was hoping he’d get to be somewhere a little more scenic for all eternity, but at least he was in space so that’s something to be checked. After deciding the Castle of Lions wasn’t the worst place he then took in his surroundings and saw the bodies. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Keith and Allura all gathered around, sleeping not so peacefully in uncomfortable neck breaking positions.

And that made Lance panic.

They were not supposed to be here. This was heaven. They should not be here, they should be getting healed up on the real castle, but still be alive and well. He tumbled over to the, grabbing Shiro by the shoulder and shaking him with as much strength as he had. “Wake up! Wake up!” He insisted, the sleepy gray eyes meeting his wide hysteric ones. “What are you doing here? Go back!” He demanded.

“Wha- Lance – What- Why? What?” He was confused, slowly coming to reality. “Lance calm down.”

“No! Go back.” He was insisting, getting louder now, causing the others to steer and wake. “You need to go back now, you shouldn’t be here!” He looked at Shiro, grabbing his shirt. “You should be on the Castle –“ “We are-“ “No! You should be on the catle! The real castle! You should be alive.” He crack, tears streaming down his face now. They weren’t supposed to be here.

Shiro seemed to get it then, as did the rest of them. Everyone sitting ramrod straight at Lance’s hysterics. “We aren’t dead.” Shiro said, and Lance looked up, not understanding at all. He opened his mouth to speak but Shiro beat him too it. “We aren’t dead…” He murmured. “…and neither are you.” A hand came up, gently cupping Lance’s cheek.

Hunk couldn’t wait much longer past that, sliding behind Lance and giving him a big squeeze of a hug. “You scared us, Lance.” He said. “We thought we lost you.” 

“But-“

Pidge, the pint sized nut, crawled their way onto his lap, using all four limbs to hug onto him. Almost scared to let him go. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

“We were worried sick!” Allura had curled up into his side, clearly wanting to be just as close as the others.

And Keith, Keith was all his physical affection aversion, practically tackled Lance and everyone else to the ground with how hard he swooped in for a hug.

Everyone was squeezing the wind out of him. It gave him no time to think about what happened after he passed out. “I’m alive.” He whispered, hugging Shiro since he was the one directly in front of him. “I’m alive.”

“And we are all do grateful for that.” Shiro murmured, holding him just as tight as the rest.


End file.
